Déliquescence
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: UA, Lemon - "Tout contre lui, Théo perçu sa chaleur, son souffle contre sa gorge et l'odeur exquise d'un mélange de tabac, de résine de cocaïne et d'alcool."


**Déliquescence**

 **—**

Il faisait complètement noir. Les quelques lampadaires présents diffusaient de vagues halos de lumières mais certains, cassés ou à l'ampoule simplement usée, manquaient au bataillon.

Théodore leva les yeux vers le ciel noir ; la lune y manquait aussi.

La nuit était fraîche, même la lourdeur de l'été devenait bien agréable la nuit tombée. La petite brise qui secouait imperceptiblement ses cheveux lui donnait presque envie de fermer les yeux. Il était fatigué : la nuit avait été longue.

L'absence de passants dans la rue ne faisait que confirmer l'heure tardive – ou matinale – et nulle voiture ne roulait sur les routes. Cette partie-là n'était d'ailleurs pas très fréquentée comparé à la rue principale. Théo espéra que le dernier bus – ou était-ce le premier ? – n'était pas encore parti, il n'aurait d'autres choix que d'essayer d'appeler un taxi – ce qui, à cette heure-ci, serait infaisable – ou retourner dans le bar pour soudoyer Drago ou Blaise et dormir chez eux. Sachant que l'un avait une copine et l'autre un chat atroce qu'il ne rêvait que de noyer.

Non merci.

Malgré cela, il conservait un pas lent, presque vague ; l'alcool qu'il avait bu l'imbibait et rendait ses gestes plus lents. Il avait l'esprit vague, la tête lourde, comme brouillé par un nuage opaque et assourdissant. Il conservait tout de même la maîtrise de son corps et ses capacités cognitives mais l'idée même de courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ne lui vint pas à l'esprit.

Ironiquement, ce serait une perte de temps.

Il ne tiqua pas en voyant, non loin, l'abribus illuminé par d'habiles ampoules jaunies et nota, du coin de l'œil, que quelqu'un attendait aussi. Un jeune apparemment, sapé à la va-vite, adossé contre l'une des parois. De loin, il devinait ses cheveux sombres et sa posture nonchalante ne laissait pas deviner le temps qu'il avait passé à attendre. Théodore ne s'attarda pas sur lui et ne reçut aucun regard. Il jeta un œil aux horaires du plan tout en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre…

Le dernier bus était passé à près d'une heure du matin, et il était déjà trois heures dix. Le premier, par contre, ne passerait pas avant quatre heures et demie – ce qui revenait à attendre une heure et vingt minutes pour rentrer chez lui, mais Théodore était trop à l'ouest pour pouvoir effectuer ce petit calcul.

L'attente ne le contraria pas. La vie nocture à Londres était très active, aussi n'était-il pas rare de voir des lignes de bus rouler presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre – mais cette partie de la ville était très éloigné du centre. Quelle idée d'avoir Abelforth comme connaissance, lui qui possédait le seul bar de la planète aussi éloigné du centre-ville. Tout pris dans son apathie languissante, il ne pensa pas du tout à emprunter un autre trajet – en l'occurrence, ces bus qui circulaient H24, quitte à prendre plusieurs correspondances – et décida simplement d'attendre patiemment. La quantité non négligeable de stup' et d'alcool ingéré avait éloigné son esprit trop loin pour le rendre cohérent.

Il entendit un froissement à sa droite : le garçon qui attendait aussi manipulait quelque chose entre ses doigts et, d'après ses gestes, Théodore devina qu'il était en train de rouler une cigarette. En le voyant faire, il eut envie de fumer. Il fouilla négligemment ses poches, le regard toujours fixé sur le garçon, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait rien.

Tant pis, soupira-t-il silencieusement en s'avachissant sur la parois opposée, l'œil vague. Non loin, un moteur se fit entendre, le premier bruit qui venait rompre ce silence. Dans sa petite veste de coton grande ouverte et sa chemise blanche à peine boutonnée, Théodore ressentait à peine la fraîcheur nocturne. Une fine buée blanche s'échappait pourtant de ses lèvres sèches mais il était comme transporté hors de son corps, extérieur au monde. L'alcool avait cela de merveilleux de faire disparaître tout ce qui était négatif.

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils en sentant une odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Penchant sa tête d'un côté, il attendit de reconnaître la fragrance, prenant une grande inspiration qui fit frémir son torse. Il pencha sa tête vers la droite pour observer le garçon, lequel tirait une autre taffe pour l'expirer doucement.

— C'pas du tabac, ça, souffla-t-il doucement.

Du shit.

Il en avait un peu fumé avec Blaise et Drago, le premier en était véritablement accro et, après une petite participation pécunière, acceptait de faire tourner sa marchandise. Mais il n'en avait, globalement, que pour une personne et il acceptait seulement de faire fumer deux ou trois tafs. Théo ressentait ce frétillement dans son sang et cet assèchement de la gorge. Non pas que fumer l'aiderait à s'hydrater – diable, non ! – mais il ressentait par là une attirance particulière pour cette cigarette.

Le garçon tourna sa tête vers lui en entendant sa phrase et Théodore papillonna des yeux. Oui, il avait parlé à voix haute et non, le garçon n'allait pas l'ignorer. Il reçut même un sourire en coin de sa part et, venant vers lui, dévoila son visage à ses yeux. Il avait l'air très jeune.

— T'en veux ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant le mégot, un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

Théodore ne pipa mot et observa son visage pendant deux secondes encore avant d'accepter la cigarette embrasée. Il effleura doucement le bout des doigts du garçon, glissa lentement la cigarette entre ses lèvres pour en tirer un souffle, doux et léger, en fermant les yeux. Il sentit la fumée racler sa gorge et s'insinuer dans ses poumons, sentit un tourbillon dans son cerveau l'élever, voluptueux.

— J'm'appelle Harry.

Théodore lui rendit sa clope et se présenta d'une voix rauque et vague, tangua même l'espace d'une seconde. Harry eut un rire qui le fit même vaciller.

— T'as l'air complètement torché.

Théodore n'avait jamais été très doué pour deviner l'âge d'une personne, aussi ne pût-il guère avancer d'estimation. Sa silhouette était plutôt malingre mais, dans l'ensemble, bien proportionné et à la posture droite. Son large sweatshirt ouvert lui tombait sur une épaule et dévoilait un grand tee-shirt rouge où Bart Simpson montrait ouvertement son popotin tatoué, et son jean usé traînait au sol. Ce garçon avait l'allure négligée de ces adolescents qui faisaient comme s'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de la mode mais qui s'évertuaient à se donner l'air détaché et classe.

— Ouais, répondit-il en reprenant la cigarette. Complètement _out_.

Il était pas mal, songea-t-il en le détaillant ouvertement. Ses yeux verts brillaient joliment et sa bouche était séductrice. Théodore se demanda si coucher avec lui équivaudrait à un détournement de mineur ou pas, puisqu'il avait eut dix-huit ans depuis peu. L'arôme fort et enivrant de la drogue le faisait planer. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du visage de Harry et les seules pensées qu'il avait étaient toutes en lien avec une partie de jambes en l'air.

— T'attends ici depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il finalement, la voix rauque et presque cassée.

Harry tourna son visage vers les horaires du bus, une moue aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il n'avait pas l'air complètement clean non plus. Il se balançait un peu à droite et à gauche, s'humectait souvent les lèvres et souriait beaucoup. Il avait bu aussi.

— Ouais. J'sais plus depuis quand…

Et il s'humecta encore les lèvres, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ; Théodore loucha sur sa bouche.

— C'est pas une heure pour traîner dehors…

Il le vit rire, poser une main sur son bras comme pour le vanter d'une bonne blague. Tout contre lui, Théo perçu sa chaleur, son souffle contre sa gorge et l'odeur exquise d'un mélange de tabac, de résine de cocaïne et d'alcool. Dans un geste inconscient, il passa son bras autour de sa taille, caressant le tissu doux de son sweat gris.

— Y a pas d'heure pour traîner dehors ! rétorqua-t-il en riant. T'en es la preuve, non ?

Théodore voulut protester en signifiant sa majorité mais balaya simplement sa réplique. Il n'avait pas envie de trop parler, de s'expliquer, de laisser trop de mots envahir leur espace. Échanger quelques banalités et paroles légères suffiraient bien. Il sentait les épis de ses cheveux noirs effleurer sans honte sa joue et sa gorge, le chatouiller si plaisamment qu'il raffermit sa prise. Une odeur de shampoing vint se mêler aux lourds effluves déjà environnants, mais Théodore était trop à l'ouest pour essayer de la distinguer.

Harry releva la tête et Théo, déjà figé sur lui, fût immobilisé par ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le vert était une jolie couleur ; il n'y avait jamais prêté attention – couleur des arbres, des plantes, de l'herbe, des yeux. Ses yeux, en tout cas, avaient une très belle nuance, qui captait merveilleusement bien la fade lueur des ampoules antiques. Elles luisaient tellement qu'il crut, pendant un moment, que c'était ses yeux qui produisaient de la lumière, au milieu de cette nuit avancée.

— Tu vas m'embrasser ? souffla Harry en penchant la tête d'un côté.

Mécaniquement, et après un temps de flottement, Théodore se baissa pour accepter ses lèvres, le feu contre la bouche et les joues soudain brûlantes. Le contact profond fit remonter tout son sang contre sa poitrine et son visage jusqu'à faire tourner sa tête. Il tangua un moment contre Harry qui, guère en meilleure forme, tentait de les garder debout. Leur cœur s'asphyxiait de tous ces relents de drogue et de Whisky ; Harry crut tomber dans le vide.

Ils penchèrent trop vers la gauche et durent, brusquement, rompre le baiser pour reprendre leur équilibre. La cigarette s'était depuis longtemps éteinte au sol.

Ils ne pensèrent pas du tout au ridicule de la situation : deux ivrognes qui se mangeaient difficilement le visage sans parvenir à rester droit.

Après un moment, ils avancèrent en même temps pour s'embrasser encore, et le choc de leurs dents les fit gémir de douleur.

 _Encore_ , songèrent-ils en même temps.

Leurs mains moites passaient partout sur le torse, comme pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec la moindre parcelle de peau, comme pour chercher un lieu de fusion définitif qui leur permettrait de satisfaire ce violent désir qui leur faisait perdre la tête.

 _Encore, encore, encore, encore…_

Les mains de Harry tremblaient et de douces plaintes s'échappaient de sa bouche ; Théodore pensa à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il eut une pensée précaire pour leur état, bourré et au seuil de la rupture. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient déjà, sur le mélange de la drogue et de l'alcool ? il ne savait plus. Il était jeune, il allait peut-être s'évanouir ou vomir – alors autant s'éloigner un peu.

— Hé, ç'va ? marmonna-t-il difficilement.

Il était essoufflé.

Harry baissa la tête en déglutissant péniblement et fit un pas en arrière. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et dû agripper les bras de Théodore pour ne pas manquer de tomber. Mais, malgré cela, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, et il ne voulait certainement pas gâcher ça.

— Encore.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un peu n'importe comment, dans un fourmillement de bras et de jambes, de soupirs et de bruits de succions, s'avalaient mutuellement leurs salives comme s'il s'agissait là du plus merveilleux nectar au monde. Théodore, en se sentant partir, tâtonna un peu derrière lui pour s'appuyer sur la paroi de cet abribus et décida de se reposer dessus pour ne pas flancher.

Sa bouche ne lâcha jamais celle de Harry.

Ils se sentaient respirer l'un l'autre par les narines, tout contre leur visage, mais la sensation n'était pas déplaisante. Il caressait sans cesse la gorge, le visage, les cheveux de Harry, tout en goûtant, sa peau lui paraissait tantôt froide tantôt chaude, à moins que ce ne soit son estimation qui ne soit biaisée.

Il sentait bien les bras du garçon entourer sa taille et passer sur son dos et son torse, et Théodore eut un moment de vide intense qui tirailla ses reins. Il en oublia où ils se trouvaient, comment il avait pu atterrir ici, s'il faisait nuit ou jour, sa tête se vida entièrement pour ne laisser, étrangement, que quelques paroles dans sa tête qui achevèrent de l'exciter.

 _« Rape me… rape me, my friend… »_

Il n'avait pas écouté cette musique depuis bien longtemps pourtant, et elle datait peut-être trop pour la faire passer où que ce fût, pourtant le rythme traînant s'imposa dans son esprit et la voix délicieuse de Kurt vivifia son désir.

— J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il sans en avoir conscience.

Le bas du visage tout humide de salive et les membres engourdis, ils se regardaient simplement en reprenant leur souffle.

— Ouais, répondit Harry.

À force d'embrassades, de câlins, d'ivresse, ils glissèrent doucement sur le bitume sale et froid, tout en se dévorant la bouche, et finirent couchés par terre. Après de vagues caresses superficielles, et avec la langueur de la nuit, il s'y endormirent paisiblement. Ils étaient si empêtrés l'un dans l'autre qu'il fallait s'y prendre à deux fois pour déterminer à qui appartenait chaque membre.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi jusqu'à l'aube si le conducteur du premier bus – qu'ils attendaient depuis un moment mais qui avait finit par ne plus leur importer – n'était pas sorti pour aller s'enquérir de leurs états. Il dut les secouer un peu en les brusquant, inquiet de faire face à un coma éthylique de ces jeunes qui ne connaissaient rien à la modération, mais fut soulagé en les voyant geindre et se tortiller.

Ils immergèrent finalement sous les récriminations du chauffeur de bus (qui leur avait presque donné des coups de pieds pour les forcer à se lever) et semblaient ne pas même savoir où ils étaient.

— Bon, ça va ? Vous vous êtes battus ? Vous avez trop bu ? Est-ce que vous êtes majeur au moins ? questionna ce dernier sans interruption.

— Ngh, hum, eh…

— Je dois appeler la police ? pour que vous puissiez rentrer ? ou l'hôpital ?

— Hein… ? Hm, nh…

Le chauffeur soupira en voyant leur état, trop pataud qu'ils étaient pour pouvoir même parler, et, indécis, retourna à son bus. Ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air blessés ou malades.

Juste bourrés, les cons.

Il eut juste le temps de rentrer que les deux garçons percutèrent son dos, comme s'ils venaient de comprendre que c'était _ce_ bus qu'ils attendaient depuis un moment.

— Quoi, vous vous êtes endormi en attendant le bus ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant. Mais c'est dangereux, bandes d'imbéciles ! Rha, j't'e jure…

Théodore, sans penser à répondre, valida son abonnement d'un geste gauche pendant que Harry fouillait ses poches à la recherche d'un peu de monnaie. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarette, deux préservatifs, un briquet vide, un papier de chewing-gum réduit en bouilli et un dé, sans trouver, pourtant, ce dont il avait besoin.

Il releva des yeux brumeux vers le chauffeur, incertain, avant de se tourner vers Théodore.

Qui, fouillant ses poches, n'avait guère mieux.

— Oh ! c'est bon ! c'est bon ! s'écria le chauffeur en lui tendant un ticket. Je te le paye ! va t'asseoir, et reste tranquille !

Harry le remercia dans un borborygme rauque et dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour le valider. Ils allèrent s'installer au fond, côte à côte, pendant que le chauffeur se plaignait de la stupidité de cette nouvelle génération de bras-cassés, et leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin.

— S'lut, souffla Harry.

— Ouais.

Le bus tourna à peine à un angle de rue qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. L'esprit encore totalement flou et à peine éveillé, Théodore se laissait guider par ses élans de désirs. La bouffée de ce parfum qui l'avait éméché réveilla ses sens et le fit gémir.

Ah, ouais…

— J'ai envie de toi.

Harry ne répondit rien mais monta presque à califourchon sur lui (les sièges serrés ne le lui permettait pas vraiment) et baisa tout le bas du visage de Théodore. Les bruits mécaniques du bus ne leurs parvenait qu'avec peine, tant ils étaient concentrés sur cette sensation de flottement qui les désinhibait.

Ses mains finirent par s'arrêter sur l'entrejambe de Théodore, et Harry réalisa finalement à quel point il était excité. Il se détacha des lèvres rouges de Nott pour baisser les yeux vers son bassin, et fixa consciencieusement la bosse sous le jean en y passant les doigts. D'un geste aucunement hésitant, il ouvrit la ceinture et baissa la fermeture éclaire pour y plonger la main.

Le bus, qui tournait, les envoya un peu sur la gauche, mais ils se remirent droit comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqués. Théodore rejeta sa tête en arrière autant qu'il le put lorsque Harry décida d'embrasser sa gorge, et ne fut pas surpris en le voyant descendre jusqu'à son sexe. Il le toucha par quelques gestes avant de décider de passer à la vitesse supérieure, en se baissant naturellement pour le prendre en bouche.

Ce fut à ce moment que le bus s'arrêta pour prendre une nouvelle passagère qui, elle, s'installa plus vers le milieu. Théodore caressa les cheveux ébouriffés de son partenaire en espérant qu'il saurait se faire discret.

Le chauffeur allait laissé les deux ampoules à l'avant allumé mais avait laissé le reste du bus dans le noir. Tant mieux, ils n'auraient que plus d'intimité, même si parlé de cela dans un endroit publique était assez ironique.

Deux autres personnes finirent par entrer avant que Théodore ne jouisse dans la bouche de Harry. Il y en avait une deux rangées devant eux, qui écoutaient de la musique, mais il leur faudrait être prudent tout de même. Harry n'avait pas l'air de totalement se rendre compte de la situation, puisqu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il se redressa sur Théodore et entreprit d'enlever son pantalon. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Théodore alors qu'il faisait glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses et se tortillaient pour enlever au moins jambe et libérer son postérieur.

Il était direct, Théodore se sentit durcir à nouveau.

Il voulait lui dire d'aller doucement, de ne pas faire de bruit, mais Harry s'empala derechef sur lui en s'arc-boutant tellement que sa tête alla cogner l'appuie-tête derrière lui.

 _« Rape me… rape me again… »_

Harry ne lui laissa aucun moment de répit : il bougea directement sur lui, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés, soupirant d'extase à chaque geste. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, à quatre heures du matin, quoi de plus étonnant ? Théodore, qui avait un peu glissé sur le siège, se laissa totalement faire et ne put que soupirer et étouffer difficilement ses gémissements sous l'avidité de Harry. Imaginer que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre dans cette position l'excitait d'autant plus.

Et Harry semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

— Ah, ahh, mmh…

Théodore tendit la main pour le faire taire, en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il crispa sa main sur sa hanche en voyant qu'il le suçait avec vigueur, les yeux si brûlants qu'ils en étaient embués. Théodore avait envie de le déshabiller, pour admirer son torse, embrasser sa peau, il avait envie de voir ses muscles se contracter et se relâcher pour soulever son corps et retrouver, encore et encore, sa verge pulsante.

Il était beau.

Théodore, qui gardait tout de même un œil sur ce qui les entourait, commença à aider Harry dans ses mouvements. Le bus continuait son parcours ; la première fille sortit tandis qu'un couple montait. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais déjà plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il tira Harry à lui pour l'embrasser et décida de le caresser tout en le prenant.

Il n'allait plus tarder.

— Euh, monsieur, vous avez fait tomber quelque chose…

La jouissance les faucha alors que le pauvre voyageur qui les surprit, s'empressa d'aller à l'avant pour effacer cette image de sa rétine. Et heureusement qu'il faisait à moitié noir, ou il se serait évanouit sur place.

* * *

 **O**

Théodore avait juste pu convaincre Harry de se rhabiller avant de le laisser dormir sur lui – il s'endormit lui-même peu après. Il ronflait même assez, preuve qu'il était profondément assoupi, et même les coups violents du bus et les dos d'âne ne les réveillaient pas. Ils dodelinaient de la tête mais, bien appuyés l'un sur l'autre, ne tanguaient pas trop abruptement.

Le chauffeur de bus, qui avait bien remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas descendus, alla au fond pour les réveiller et les faire enfin sortir de son véhicule. Il ne savait pas ce que ces deux-là avaient mais il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille.

Sa voix bourrue les fit sursauter et, comme précédemment, ils semblèrent tourner sur eux-mêmes pour reconnaître l'endroit où ils étaient, avant de partir après un salut à peine compréhensible envers le chauffeur. Harry se cogna contre une barre avant de pouvoir sortir et tourna un instant sur lui-même alors que Théodore fouillait ses poches. Il avait encore oublié qu'il n'avait pas de cigarette.

— Keskia ? baragouina-t-il en se tournant vers Potter.

— Je… j'suis allé trop loin, j'habite pas par là…

Théodore regarda autour de lui comme s'il savait où le garçon habitait et, se souvenant que non, il ne savait pas, posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Harry.

— Viens chez moi.

Harry tangua encore un peu avant de lui sourire, et lui emboîta le pas. Ils étaient encore flageolant à cause de leur scène torride dans le bus, et la ceinture de Harry n'était même pas fermée, mais ils avancèrent bras dessus bras dessous et en profitait même pour se peloter paresseusement. Il faisait déjà un peu plus clair ; ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Ils s'endormirent directement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans même prendre la peine de se changer.

Et le lendemain, après de vagues échanges et une légère gêne, ils passèrent la journée à faire l'amour.

Parce que c'était bien, tout simplement.

.

.

* * *

 **Je voulais écrire sur eux depuis tellement longtemps... Bon, c'est pas vraiment une histoire, ça ne débouche sur rien de particulier, mais c'est agréable malgré tout.**

 **J'aime bien leur air perdu et maladroit, ils sont adorables.**

 **P.-S. : Au fait, pour les citations de paroles disséminées, c'est tiré de la chanson de Nirvana "Rape me". Le rythme et l'ambiance collait bien, alors bon... Aucun message caché ou jsais pas quoi, pigé ?**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
